Alternate Routes
by ItsComplicatedOkay
Summary: Will the same Ending be reached if the Captures went differently, or will the entire story change? Excerpt: The look on Kusonoki's face was dead serious. "Prepare to die, Keima Katsuragi."
1. Chihiro's Route: The Bet

**Inspired by the World Only the Girls Know series by Wraithe Winsre, I decided to tackle TWOGK through a series of Alternate Realities, or Routes. Some things will be altered, but all you purists can rest assured, you'll still be able to see the ending. **

**This will stay a one-shot unless you guys want more Alternate Routes. (Voice your opinions in a review!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Alternate Routes: Chihiro's Arc_

* * *

"You kissed a girl?" exclaimed Chihiro Kosaka, grabbing Keima Katsuragi's collar. She started thrashing him around , causing Yuta to turn towards them. In the blink of an eye, she had ducked, pulling Keima with her. Once she heard her crush's footsteps fade away, she pulled Keima up, disbelief on her face. She didn't want to believe it. She _couldn't_ believe it. She remained skeptical. "On second thought, that's laughable! You're Otamegane! No one would ever fall in love with you!"

Keima was a little mad. Okay, really mad. His pride as a gamer wouldn't allow a mere slave of Reality to bring the God of Conquests down to her level! He had Captured the hearts of tens of thousands of maidens. Not to mention he even had Real experience. He took a pose, and pointed at the girl. "W-Well, I challenge you!"

"To what?" asked Chihiro. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about it. Her intuition was only reinforced by the evil smirk the bespectacled boy gave her. Of course, as a normal non-Otamegane-ish girl, she had her own pride to protect. It was all she had.

"If you can successfully confess to Yuta, and have him say 'yes' before I can Capture the heart of the girl of your choice," said Keima, "then you can give me one order I absolutely can not refuse." Sure, it would be risky, and it could widen the gap in Chihiro's heart, but to hell with that! Keima Katsuragi wanted to show Chihiro who was boss!

Already sure that it was in the bag, Chihiro said, "Deal!" She shook his hand. For a gamer, his hand sure was smooth, thought Chihiro, quickly dispelling the thoughts. "Make... Miyako Terada fall in love with you!"

* * *

The rules of the game were simple. Each day the two would alternate, Chihiro trying to make Yuta fall in love with her the first day, Keima making Miyaka fall in love with him on the next, and so on and so forth. Keima, the ever merciful Capturing God, has given Chihiro a handicap of sorts. Should she fail, which Keima predicted would happen, she would be able to switch targets. Of course, Keima hadn't been allowed that privilege. In the end, he didn't really need it.

"H-Hi Yuta," muttered Chihiro.

The blonde said, "Do I know you?" He walked away, leaving a dejected Chihiro behind. Keima smirked. He had everything set up already, while that sad excuse of a protagonist is struggling through the first event.

* * *

"Hey!" exclaimed Miyako, Keima accidentally crashing into her. His drink formed a neat little brown spot the size of an apple in Miyako's clothing. "My jacket!"

"Sorry Miyako," said Keima, getting off of the Track and Field member. Chihiro was perplexed. Why was Otamega getting himself in trouble on purpose!? The bespectacled boy helped the girl up. "I'll walk you to a Laundromat."

"It's okay," said Miyako, taking off her jacket. She wrapped it around her waist, and tied a know to secure it. "I can just get it washed at home later." See, Miyako's family does dry cleaning for a living. It's their family business.

"Let me walk you home then," said Keima, putting on a fake smile. She bought it, and accepted the gesture of good will. "It's the least I could do. Let me just get my bag." Keima rushed into the classroom where Chihiro and Elsie were hiding. Chihiro was shocked. Otamega was actually a smooth talker when he felt like it.

"Elsie, bring Chihiro with you, and follow Miyako and I," relayed Keima. Elsie, still a little apprehensive, hid Chihiro in the Celestial Robe.

The "Conquest" kept on going. Keima was showing his "True" colors to Miyako, who was responding positively, and Chihiro could see each and every detail. Once they reached the gateway, Keima handed the girl some money, who tried to refuse.

"Seriously, take it," said Keima, slipping the bills into her hand. "I owe you." Keima then brought out his PFP, which sounded off the familiar "You have a new message!" alarm. "Sorry, Elsie's waiting for me back at home."

"Sorry for keeping you then," said Miyako. Keima turned around, a smile on his face.

"I might be able to get away with just a lecture, but anyway," replied Keima, his hand running through his hair, "hanging out with you was worth it."

"K-Keima!" exclaimed Miyako, stopping the boy from walking away. Chihiro's heart stopped. This was the power of the Capturing God. Would Keima really be able to Capture her heart _this_ quickly!? "Can I have your number?"

* * *

"Y-You win, Keima," sighed Chihiro. They were on the rooftop, and Chihiro was admitting defeat. Keima smirked, and it only served to make the girl frown more. "I-I thought we were the same. I thought we were both ordinary, both useless. I mean why else would you run to your games."

Keima was disturbed. He had never seen the usually proud Chihiro so... shattered. It was the result of his emotions, and Keima regretted letting his feelings take control of him. He tried to reach out to her, but she slapped his hand away. "Chihiro-"

"I thought you could understand me," continued Chihiro, giving the Capturing God an ironic smile. Before a tear could fall, she faced away from the bespectacled man, and said, "You absolutely don't!" The rain started to fall, but neither of the two teenagers noticed, for both of them were too locked into the conversation.

"Chihiro..." When the said girl didn't respond, he added, "Remember the prize of the bet we made? Well, I want to cash in my wish: _Listen to me_!" Sighing, Chihiro stopped walking. For once, the God of Conquests felt his defenses fall, and he didn't feel the need to lie. He reached out and grabbed Chihiro's hand, which made her face him. "I... I really am depressed about the Real world, but I'm not depressed about myself!" Thunder rocked the skies, and the rain poured down even harder.

He re-positioned his hands on her shoulders, and they were eye to eye. "Am I boring, generic, mean? The one who decides that isn't the status quo!" He let go of her shoulders, but kept her gaze. "The one who decides that is _me_! _Nothing_ is impossible if I wish for it! Even if a Mortal like you were to wish for it, you can do it!"

Chihiro backed away, and whacked Keima with her umbrella. While Keima, was staggering, the girl said, "Non-Nonsense! This is the real world, Otamega! Even if a geek like _you_ can woo a woman, there are still limits! If I really wished for it, could I really become an Idol like Kanon!?"

"It's all up to you, Mi'Lady!" said the God, who had started to regain their close proximity. In return, Keima received another umbrella to the face. Maybe he shouldn't have called her something that intimate.

"It's impossible!" cried the woman, readying her umbrella like a sword. "I'm just ordinary-"

"Not in my book," said Keima, grasping the weapon in his hand. "To me, you're the most independent girl out there. Heck, the only person who could knock me down that far... is you. If you wish for it, you can do it."

"It doesn't matter what you say!" exclaimed Chihiro, shaking off Keima's grip on her umbrella. "And it doesn't matter what I do, 'cause I'll always be a normality-" Soft lips pressed against her own, and it effectively stopped her in her tracks. She fell against the bench in utter shock, as the clouds parted, revealing the sun.

"You can do anything," said Keima, a smile on his face. "You know I can succeed, and so can you!" Once those words were spoken, a phantasm spiraled up from Chihiro's body, and flew skyward, where a certain bug demon was waiting.

_"...and whenever you lose faith, I will come and save you..."_

* * *

**Please give me some good constructive criticism, even if you don't want more ARs. I haven't really dabbled in TWOGK (if you don't count my TWOGK + Baka to Test X-Over), so I'd love some good feedback! If you want me to add more Alternate Routes, say it in your review!**

**See ya later! (Hopefully)**


	2. Ayumi's Route: The Trainee

**Due to the approval of my Beta, I've decided to add another chapter! Hopefully you'll like it, since it's twice the length of my usual chapters. You can thank _Random_ for that, and _more!_**

**Honorifcs: I just want to break out of the rut, so I've decided to treat the names like American names. Isn't it the same in TWOSK, and UHW (First chapters excluded). Example:**

"Yes, Kusonoki-sempai!" is "Yes Ma'am!" in my fic.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Nikaido-sensei," is "Good morning Ms. Nikaido." in my fic.

Of course, it has to sound right. "Kami Nii-sama" sounds WAY better than "Divine Brother" (It makes Keima sound like a Priest), so I'll be using the former.

**Disclaimer in the first chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ayumi's Route: The Trainee_

* * *

"I can use my Celestial Robe to change outward appearances," said Elsie, pointing at the "bloomer-ed" girls. The Conquest wasn't going so well, since all Keima Katsuragi wanted was to throw in the towel. "Only you can change the inside! Please give it a try, Kami-sama, 'cause I believe in you!"

* * *

"You want to join a club!?" exclaimed the upperclassman. Keima Katsuragi, also infamously known as the Otamegane, was volunteering for a club? No one would've suspected that the geek would join a club, much less an athletic one such as the Track-and-Field club. The third year was about to reject him outright, but remembered a certain annoying_ kohai_ of hers. Suppressing a grin, the girl said, "Fine. You're in."

"You seem to be getting a kick out of this Ma'am," said Keima, noticing the sudden change in the interviewer's demeanor. He decided to have a guess. "Does it have to do with a certain Takahara?"

"Wha- How did you-" stuttered the crony. She ran her hand through her pixie cut. "N-No proof! No proof at all!" Keima smirked. He would've cracked the girl open, had it not been for the slightly more intelligent ginger stepping in.

"Oh no... Otamegane..." sighed the girl, effectively interrupting the God's assault. The short-haired crony, noticing that her "leader" was here, relayed her plan, the leader's frown turning upside down. "Well if you're wondering, Otamega, this does concern Ayumi."

"She'll be your mentor over the course of your stay."

* * *

"W-What!? But why do I have to train him!?" exclaimed Ayumi Takahara, pointing a finger at Keima. The poor boy almost shrunk under the intense glare, but he stood his ground. He reminded himself that it was necessary, for there would be no more major events The next track meet was still two months away. Of course, he wasn't called the Otoshigami for nothing. If the Real wouldn't hand him an event, then Keima would just have to make one!

"If you want to officially be part of this team," replied the_ sempai,_ her smirk unfading, "then you'll have to prove it by teaching this... abysmal amateur the ropes. If you can make even an Otamegane a running machine, then you can be part of the team."

Ayumi grit her teeth. If only she hadn't run so fast in front of the coach, then maybe she wouldn't have fallen into this trap. "Y-Yes Ma'am. Come on over, _Keima_." Keima had no choice but to follow, his wrist in Ayumi's firm grip. The girl fetched some rope, and tied the ends around both of their waists.

"Keima," sternly said Ayumi, "I will run a few laps with you strapped to my waist. If you can keep up with my pace, then I'll accept you as my underling." Of course, an underling. Not an apprentice, not a student, an UNDERLING. The Real wasn't on Keima's side. "And if you can't keep up, or if you trip and fall..."

"...have fun being dragged on the ground for a good five laps." Keima shuddered, wondering why she was so cold to him. Shaking the thoughts of Ayumi out of his head, he analyzed his chances of survival. There would only be one way to survive, but for his plan to work, he needed to set the pace.

"Objection!" exclaimed Keima, unraveling the knot holding the two teenagers together. "How about we... _race_? One lap around the track. If I win, you'll accept me as an apprentice, and if you win, I'll leave for good." Ayumi had to hold in a laugh. A nerd with a toothpick-esque physique challenging a healthy, toned athlete? There'd be no doubt that she'd win, though the confident smirk plastered on Keima's face made her doubt herself a little. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to buy a water bottle before we start. Anything you want?"

"N-No thanks," said Ayumi, a little surprised at the gesture of kindness. There's a soft side to a Geek after all! She started stretching, while Keima made his way over to the vending machine. He then confronted his "partner".

"Elsie, what can that... thing do?" asked Keima, inserting a coin into the vending machine. He pressed the button to the bottled water, only for the beverage to get jammed inside.

"You mean the Celestial Robe?" asked Elsie, to which Keima nodded in reply. "It can do lots of things. It can turn people invisible, it helps me fly, it shows me data on a target of a Runaway Spirit, and it can even do this!" The pink... whatever it was flew straight up the vending machine, and out comes a Diet Cola and the water. Elsie happily hands the soft drink over to Keima, who knocks the drink away and reaches for the water.

"I despise sweet things," said Keima, taking a swig of water. "Anyway, I need you to do something with that Robe of yours..." Keima relayed his plan. Once he was finished, he picked up the fallen soda, and tried to hand it to Elsie, only to get bowled over by a speeding Ayumi. _"Gwah!"_

"Keima, stop stalling!" said Ayumi, sneaking a glance at the woman Keima was just talking to. Ayumi couldn't help but think that the two had a romantic relationship, since Keima never really talked to anyone unless necessary, and for some reason, she felt compelled to break the two up.

Keima rubbed his head, cursing Reality for the lack of Potions, or Herbs of some kind. He got up, and the two walked to the starting line, Elsie following them under the guise of the Robe.

* * *

"Go!" exclaimed Ayumi, signalling for the sprint to start. After two seconds, she was already a good ten meters away from Keima, who was running with all his might. He decided to try to put up more of a show, and tried to imagine his recent Conquests. Thanks to the inspiration the memories brought him Keima was able to tap into the God of Conquest mode's power a little, doubling his efforts, and changing his abysmal pace into one that would barely qualify as a sprint. Still, it was enough to shorten the gap between the two into merely three meters. Ayumi, a little worried, decided to go at her normal warm-up pace, lengthening the distance again. They were now one hundred meters from the finish line, and that's when disaster struck for Ayumi. A rock - that Ayumi could have sworn wasn't there a few milliseconds earlier - tripped her up, sending her flying into the gravel.

"A-Ayumi!?" hollered Keima, racing to Ayumi's side. He helped her up, and said, "Are you okay!?" He was met with a harsh shove, as Ayumi said, "D-Don't touch me, you _Geek_!" She then went all out, and crossed the finish line.

She had won. A smile on her face, she turned around, only to see a crestfallen Keima Katsuragi limp to the finish line. Once he reached her, he said, "I guess you won _fair and square_, Ayumi. A deal's a deal, so goodbye..._ forever_." At those last words, Ayumi should have been delighted, only to feel, empty. The last word echoed over and over in her head.

_Forever_

_Forever_

_Forev-_

_Shut it,_ interjected the girl, silencing the reverberation. Silence reigned, and a pang of guilt uppercut her heart. Now that the victory high had worn off, Ayumi felt... alone. She then noticed that Keima had slipped from her view. "K-Keima!"

"Ow," said a voice from behind her. "Could you please be a little softer-"

"Y-You can stay, if you really want to, of course," said Ayumi, gazing at her feet. She needed to get rid of her guilt, and the only way to do that was to fix the offence. Once she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to a smiling Keima. Sure, it wasn't the most radiant of smiles, but this was Keima. It was the best that she would probably get for a long time.

"I'll stay."

* * *

Over the course of a few days, Ayumi and Keima had gotten closer. The first few sessions were hell for the Capturing God, and he had never felt more exhausted than at that time. After a few more training sessions, Keima got so used to the feel of his muscles aching that he didn't care about the pain anymore. All he could focus on now was the Ending. He was sure on the ending scenario, but the question is how to get there-

"Hey Keima, stop daydreaming," said Ayumi, flicking Keima's forehead. It was five minutes till class started, and the girl was so worried for the bespectacled boy that she delved into the room known as the "Boys Locker Room" to find him. Her worries were misplaced, as Keima was only caught in a reverie. "Come on, we have to get to class!"

"You should have left me," said Keima, donning his cravat. He got up, and led the way towards the main High School Building. Ayumi had to suppress a "Why would I want to do that?" She was surprised. A few days ago, if someone had gone up to her and said that she'd be worried about Keima Katsuragi, she laugh. Now, next to Keima's thin build, it was hard to deny.

They strode into the classroom, just as the second and final bell rung. Luckily, the two weren't late. Unluckily, Ayumi had been a little too enthusiastic about it, as she hugged Keima, much to everyone else's surprise. A lot of "Ayumi and Otamega!?" 's could be heard, and Keima nudged a flushed Ayumi into her seat.

* * *

"...Where's Ayumi?" asked Keima aloud. Usually, Ayumi would beat him to the track, but now, the speeding bullet was nowhere to be seen. Then a hand landed on his shoulders. He tilted his head, his gaze landing on one of the upperclassmen.

"Maybe she quit," offered the long-haired bully, gesturing for the club captain to come closer. She too had a smirk on her face, and Keima didn't like it one bit.

"Oh well. Anyway, Keima, you can fill in her slot, so welcome to the Clu-"

"I refuse!" said Keima, shaking off the long-haired girl's hand. He tore off his honorary jersey, leaving him in a white undershirt. He then saw a small figure resembling Ayumi on top of the rooftop. He had to stop her. He then ran off, and said, "I can see the Ending!"

While speeding up the steps, Keima latched on to Elsie's hand, and said, "Fly us both up to the rooftop, and quick!" Elsie obeyed. She grabbed Keima's hand without a word and soared into the sky.

"Land me on that railing!" exclaimed Keima, pointing at the bit of metal Ayumi was leaning on. Keima could sense the reluctance in Elsie.

"But if you fall-"

"Then be there to catch me!" Elsie thought about it, and nodded, landing Keima on the rail. She then removed the guise, shocking Ayumi so much, that she staggered backwards. "Ayumi, why weren't you there at practice!?"

"I-It's none of your business!" yelled Ayumi, turning her back on him. The thing he said next made her turn around.

"Is it because of your _insecurity_?" asked Keima. Ayumi stomped her foot on the ground, making Keima wobble, but he was able to keep his balance.

"What do you mean!? I'm not i-insecure!" exclaimed Ayumi.

"Well, our last interaction was when you were teased about hugging me," countered Keima. He continued to press on. "Once you notice that an upperclassman is looking at you, you start to slow down. You need anymore proofs?" Ayumi grimaced. All she wanted to do at that moment was to run away, from the bullies, from the expectations... from _him_.

"J-Just _shut up!_" exclaimed Ayumi, walking towards the door to the lower level. Then a scream pierced the silence. Ayumi whipped around, and saw a flailing Keima, almost about to fall off of his perch. "K-_Keima__!_"

Ayumi reached out, just before the God of Conquests fell. Hand in hand, she helped Keima down. Keima said, "You don't have to be insecure. Just do your best, and you'll always be number one... in my book." He closed in the distance, and the two were now in a lip-lock. An aura of light leaked out of Ayumi at that moment, and flew skyward, where a certain bug demon was waiting. "Loose Soul in Custody!"

* * *

**Any questions/suggestions? Leaving a review sounds like a great idea!**


	3. Kusonoki's Route Part 1: The Assault

**1. In response to people saying that there wasn't enough character development (I'm looking at you, my Beta), I've decided to split Kusonoki's route into ~3 chapters.**

**2. Might not be able to update next week. You can thank the Periodical Exams for that**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Kusonoki Route Part One: The Assault_

* * *

"Weakness is so unsightly," said Kusonoki, crushing Keima's hand. Kusonoki never really liked weakness. It was inevitable though, due to the fact that she was raised as a cold-hearted boy ever since she could remember. Sure, that meant that she perfected the Kasuga fighting style, but as a consequence, she lost her feminine side. All she could feel was emptiness, and resent for the weak.

That meant Keima, who was the epitome of weakness, was out of luck. All he could do was save his game and hope the Goddesses were on his side, as the life was crushed out of his hand. Luckily (or unluckily), a certain bug demon was on his side.

"Get away from Kami Nii-sama, you parsley-heads!" cried Elsie, wielding her broom like a sword. She ran into the fray, and crashed into Keima, miraculously knocking him out of the third year's grasp. Once Elsie felt a body under her, she mercilessly whacked the said body with all her might. "May Docrow have mercy on my enemies, for I shall not!"

"It's me, Keima, you stupid bug demon!" exclaimed Keima, swiftly pocketing his PFP for its safety. He then grabbed Elsie's wrists, effectively restraining her. Blushing at the contact, and the risqué position they were in, Elsie said, "I'm sorry, Kami-sama!"

For some reason, Kusonoki felt a pang in her heart at the sight of the intimate position our protagonist had with the demon, and the third year wondered why. Her mind drifted to jealousy, but Kusonoki pushed the thought out of her mind and simply attributed the pang to the weakness the two members of the Escaped Spirit Squad emitted. "You two... so full of weakness! I never want to see you again!"

**_Doro doro!_** Keima silently cursed. An Escaped Spirit!? The hallway was devoid of others, so the only possible Host would be... Kusonoki Kasuga. Keima prayed to whatever omniscient entity was out there, hoping that there would be no fighting. "Please, anything but a fight!"

* * *

"P-Please make me your student, Miss Kusonoki!" said Keima, prostrating himself in front of the martial artist. Kusonoki had to hold in a facepalm. Didn't he see the sign outside that said "Women's Martial Arts Club"? Why would a boy want to join a girls-exclusive club!? She voiced her opinion, which was met by another response. "You just looked so... cool, when you defended me. I... I want to be just like you, Ma'am." She sighed, and told him to raise his head, and stand up. She said that she would let him into the club, on one condition.

"You're going to have to lose your girlfriend," said Kusonoki, referring to Elsie. Of course, Keima knew that, since Kusonoki saw Elsie and him in an intimate position, but he decided to play dumb. "One can not have any attachments if one wants to learn my family's art."

"I don't have a girlfriend," replied Keima. He blushed, remembering his past Conquests. If one were to count, he would've had four girlfriends, and at the rate he was going, he'd have five soon enough. "That is not a problem."

"What about the girl with the broom? She seemed to be really worried for your safety, so much so that she actually risked her safety for your own weak self!" contradicted Kusonoki. Her eyes darkened, and she swore that if the boy in front of her were to be lying... well, they do say that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Wouldn't a caring sister want her older brother to be safe?" countered Keima, shattering all of Kusonoki's arguments. Keima allowed a smirk to grace his features, and luckily for him, it went unnoticed by the martial artist.

"...Fine, you may join the club... as my disciple, of course."

* * *

After officially signing up (and getting a taste of harsh disciple-ship), Keima walked home alone, since Elsie had to go ahead. As he played with his PFP, something lurked from the shadows. Its narrowed eyes passed over Keima, and the figure grimaced. It said, "I will not allow my Mistress to be affected by this weakling."

Feeling eyes glaring daggers at his head, Keima whipped around, only to see bushes. Keima looked up, the creamy white moon filling his view. He sighed, knowing that onfe he got home, he would be in for a long lecture courtesy of his mom, Mari Katsuragi. Oh well, all the new games he bought would make up for it. He was shaken out of his gaming reverie as a silhouette made its presence known, standing in front of the geek. Keima could feel the blood lust radiating off of the person, and he knew at that moment that he was doomed. The figure stepped into the moon's limelight, the soft light accentuating her figure. Keima silently cursed in his thoughts, 'Oh Goddess, Kusonoki Kasuga!'

Something about the girl was a bit... off, though. Like her all-black attire, or maybe the way her eyes looked bloodshot. Or maybe the way her hair was as white as the full moon that loomed over the two figures. Keima found himself backing away as the martial artist made her way forward. Keima was sure that the situation wasn't natural by any means.

"Hello there, pebble," said the girl, cracking her knuckles. Every crack sounded like a gunshot, and it chilled Keima to the bone. Not only that, she wasn't calling him "disciple" anymore. She was dead serious. "Prepare to die." Then, she ran at him.

"_Gwah_!" exclaimed Keima, Kusonoki's fist slamming into his abdomen with the ferocity of a jackhammer. How she closed the distance between them, Keima didn't know, but it didn't really matter to him at the moment, as his life - and Elsie's - was on the line. He crashed into a nearby tree, splinters entering his back. As he laid there in immense pain, all Keima could see was red.

"_D-Damn it_... my body... it hurts all over." Barely conscious, he wondered why he wasn't cut in half by the blow. At the sight of Kusonoki readying another strike, Keima tried to stand up, only to find that he didn't have the energy to rise from his slumped condition. As the assailant stood firm, ready to deliver the final blow, Keima said, "I-I guess I'm finished."

Then he was whisked up into the air.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Kami Nii-sama so long," remarked Elsie, sweeping the floor till she could practically see her reflection. How she was able to do that without floor polish was answered by the magic broom in Elsie's grasp that had four tick marks. Four Escaped Spirits in custody. Elsie's smile grew at the thought. She was so close to catching up to her sister, and it was all thanks to the boy she... liked? "I hope he's safe."

* * *

Keima Katsuragi was whisked into the air by an unknown flying entity. Keima looked below, to see the tree Keima was slumped against earlier snapped in half. So were the other trees in the first tree's proximity. Keima sighed in relief. He was out of Death's grasp... for now. Of course, only God knows the identity of his savior, and Keima wasn't looking forward to finding out. "Not to be rude, but... who are you? Sure, it's obvious that you're working with New Hell, with the Robe and all, but who are you, exactly?"

The girl didn't really want to reveal her identity to the boy, but it seemed that she had no choice. She knew from her previous observations that Elucia de Lute Ima's partner, Keima Katsuragi, was a very... "aggressive" individual when he wants to get information out of a person, and she didn't want to risk dropping him a hundred feet from the ground. Elsie might die!

_"...Haqua du Lot Herminium." _

* * *

**Ah, don't you just love cliffies and plot twists. Oh, that could make a pretty good title of a chapter to a certain fic! I can see it now: Shouko, Cliffies, and Plot Twists! **

**(For those of you who know my fic _The World Only the Summons Know_: Yep, this will be a planned title for Chapter 18! Are you excited! And yes, my Beta, you can ask me for the details.)**

**Anyway, please review, and look forward to the next update!**


End file.
